This Night Won't Last Forever
by MissJinny
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP:: this WAS meant to be a oneshot... GV shounan-ai. Songfic: Sawyer Brown -This Night Won't Last Forever. Goku has come back to earth for the umpteenth time to find Chichi is no longer in love whim.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ or any affiliate projects characters or other moneymaking profiles.  
  
a/n: this is YAOI intended, there's nothing graphic but it may give you a fuzzy feeling.  
  
song: Sawyer Brown -- This Night Won't Last Forever find it, listen to it. it won't give you a fuzzy feeling but it's good for the blues.  
  
~~...~~ denotes the song parts. _..._ are thoughts  
  
Goku looked at his wife giggling across from him with Bulma. He had been back on earth for a little over a year and it still didn't feel like the home he had left almost eight years ago. Chichi was still beautiful to him, age hadn't played any horrible games with her, if he hadn't known differently he would have sworn that she had frozen in time while he was away. She had always been so happy to have him home, smothered him in her love, both emotionally and physically. But this time, things had been different. When he came back he got a smile and a hug. He would have been lying if he had said he hadn't been shocked, but she never nagged him to stay with her longer. Never held him while they slept. Hell when he had drawn her near him in bed she had pushed away and slept nearly teetering on the edge. He watched her now, sighing deeply, wondering when her heart had wandered, and just who it had wandered too.  
  
~~Everybody likes a celebration, happy music and conversation. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have the blues.~~  
  
Chichi wiped her eyes after a peal of laughter and looked at Goku as he sat with his forehead in his palms. "What's wrong, Goku?" She reached out and touched him lightly.  
  
Jumping back with a start, Goku blinked quickly and put on a fake grin that slipped slightly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." As if to make his point he stretched and yawned. Chichi nodded and sat back, looked at him for a moment before talking again with Bulma. Mentally groaning, Goku watched as Chichi made smooth quick conversation. He hadn't meant to dwell, it was just hard to keep focused on anything else lately. His heart bled into his chest, she no longer needed him--maybe didn't want him. Not that he could really blame her. He had been gone a lot, and the last time was a long time to be gone.  
  
The restaurant they sat in wasn't very busy, this late at night only bar mongers and romantics were out. Sweet lulling music played in the corner and the young couples clutched at each other as they tried to be close enough to melt together and not step on each other's toes. Goku watched them longingly, he had been starved of affection for years, his own fault it may be, but it didn't make the longing any easier to bear.  
  
~~In the corner there's a couple dancing, from the kitchen I can hear them laughing. Oh I, wish I was celebrating too.~~  
  
Vegeta leaned back on the bar, watching the small trio across the room with a feign of disinterest, legs crossed at his ankles while his bulk rested again the counter. He had been invited and was drug along by the onna but he refused to sit in on the mind-numbing conversation or be covered in particles of food as Kakkarot devoured his own personal mountain. He was surprised though when the waiter brought out what had been ordered. Both the harpy and the onna had soup and a large salad, Kakkarot hadn't ordered anything only nursed a half-empty mug of ale that sat in front of him. Vegeta sipped his own drink as he watched them. The women seemed to be having a splendid time, giggling like children. Kakkarot looked like he was ill, leaning back in his seat and staring at his harpy with hollow eyes, then looking out the window, then back to his harpy. Vegeta frowned, something was definitely wrong with the younger saiyajin.  
  
~~I know this night won't last forever. I know the sun is gonna shine sometime. I need some hope for a bright tomorrow, and I know this heart is gonna mend just fine.~~  
  
Bulma took sidelong glances at Goku as she ate and chattered with Chichi. He didn't look very good. Since he'd gotten home he seemed to be slipping into a depression, he couldn't be feeling ill, Goku never got sick. He kept staring at Chichi like a lost child...or a wounded pup. It wasn't her place to be nosey, but she couldn't really help herself. "Goku--"  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." Goku stood, the chair scraping the floor with a screech. Taken slightly by surprise the two women nodded as he walked off and went through the front doors. Chichi sort of shrugged and continued to eat, Bulma looked at her for a moment before making eye contact with Vegeta across the room. Making a face she motioned him to follow Goku. Ignoring her, Vegeta turned his head away. Bulma huffed and Vegeta's sensitive ears brought his face back to hers. With rolling eyes and a sour face he stood and walked out too.  
  
~~So pardon me for my disposition, I wish I didn't have to sit and listen. Their playing the same old songs on the stereo.~~  
  
Goku sat on the edge of the building looking down on the people as they walked below his feet. He had meant to go fly off somewhere, but he felt too sick inside to go very far and settled for the restaurant's rooftop instead. The air was heavy, it would rain sooner or later before the night was over. Leaning with his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms Goku closed his eyes. He felt more than heard Vegeta land somewhere behind him, he didn't feel like company but he felt if he opened his mouth to tell Vegeta to shove off, he would wind up crying or killing him. Maybe both.  
  
Vegeta sat on a small shed and pulled one knee up to his chest as he perched. Kakkarot looked like hell, from what Vegeta had gathered from the lack of talking, lack of looking and lack of touch he knew that Kakkarot and Chichi were having more than just problems. It was most likely over. He felt a sort of pang for him, losing ones mate isn't what he would consider fun. But hell, Vegeta had managed to carry on his line and not stayed tied to the onna, why should Kakkarot feel any different? _Because it's Kakkarot. He can't do anything without feeling._  
  
~~She's been lying since the day I met her. I'd be better off to just forget her. Oh I, would rather be lonesome all alone.~~  
  
"Kakkarot." Vegeta scowled in the dark, he had initiated the conversation so now what was he going to say? That he was sorry? "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta grimaced at his own choice of words. A light breeze picked up and blew a misting rain against his back, he shivered. Kakkarot didn't move, a small sniff his only reply. "Kakkarot..." Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut. "I...I'm..." he couldn't say it could he? He wouldn't? "I'm sorry." Vegeta bit his tongue and forced himself to stay looking at Kakkarot's back. Even as it stiffened, even as it turned, and even as teary eyes and salt streaked cheeks looked at him incredulously.  
  
Waiting for the talk he was dreading, Vegeta could hear the words form in Kakkarot's head. *That's the most human thing I've ever heard from you Vegeta, I knew you'd change. You're really a good guy deep down.* As Kakkarot's mouth opened, Vegeta grimaced as he waited for the fated words to come, but they didn't. "Thank you, Vegeta." Kakkarot scooted his butt off of the edge of the building and sat on the rooftop with his back against the small wall. He drew his legs up and closed his eyes and moist wind washed the salt from his face.  
  
~~And I know this night won't last forever. I know the sun is gonna shine sometime. I need some hope for a bright tomorrow, and I know this heart is gonna mend just fine.~~  
  
Vegeta looked at him for a moment, reading the lines on Kakkarot's face. He didn't remember Kakkarot looking so old. He supposed he truly did feel a compassion for him, but it in a way he was glad. The harpy was no good for him, he had spawned two strong children, and it was time Kakkarot moved on. She had served her purpose well enough, Kakkarot needed to find a mate, one that would give him what he longed for. Vegeta looked away and up at the stars, they could both use one. There wasn't the connection he seeked when he coupled with Bulma, part of him was relieved after he sired his children, he done his part to continue on the royal line. Now he needed someone just for him, just as Kakkarot did now.  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakkarot's lax face, the pain that was there seemed to be waning if only for the moment.  
  
~~Suddenly there's a strange sensation, from my head to my toes.~~  
  
Goku relaxed against the small wall, his heart was still heavy, but he was slowly letting go of what he knew was wrong. Chichi had moved on, and now he had to as well. When Vegeta had given his sympathy, something seemed to unravel and the pain bled away with the rain. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to where the moon should have been and saw a blanket of stars. The reality of the depths of space seemed to suck away some of the pain. Sighing, he shifted his vision to Vegeta, still perched on the small shed roof. His ebony hair blended into the night sky and a spattering of diamonds seemed to cling to some of the more visible spikes. Goku smiled slightly. The stars were the crown of jewels to Vegeta's royal locks.  
  
Goku sat up and leaned, the backdrop of jewels changed and he could see a larger sea of black, not liking the new view he settled back to his original position and smiled again.  
  
Vegeta watched him oddly as he looked up at him, a sort of distant look in his eye as he moved and then resettled. He noticed a small smile curl the corners of the Sons lips. It seemed to fit the large fighter better than the lopsided grin that was usually there. Vegeta tilted his head as the stare started to put him on edge when Kakkarot grunted and stood. Cupping Vegeta's face in his large calloused hands, he put the Ouji's head back to where it had been.  
  
~~Filling me with a strange sensation...~~  
  
Smiling again, Kakkarot looked at the princely hair again and tentatively moved a spike to allow another row of lights to nest in it. A small grunt of surprise moved him from his stupor and he looked at Vegeta who was more than a little shocked. Noticing that he still had a hand nestled in Vegeta's hair and the other was cupping his cheek, Kakkarot let go and stepped back with an embarrassed laugh. "Geez, Vegeta...I didn't realize..."  
  
As Vegeta watched Kakkarot's cheeks tint pink, he nearly fell over when a small feeling of longing snaked around his chest. He had watched the look of awe and sincere care settle onto Kakkarot's face; the soft touch, the small tender mewling he didn't even think Kakkarot knew he had emitted. Vegeta shivered in his skin when Kakkarot drew away, he wanted to be touched like that again.  
  
~~Somebody's telling me, somebody's saying I know this night won't last forever. I know the sun is gonna shine sometime. I need some hope for a bright tomorrow and I know this heart is gonna mend just fine.~~  
  
Vegeta made to lean forward, to grab a hold of Kakkarot's arm and make him touch him again, just once, that's all he wanted. Kakkarot had turned though, more embarrassed than he first thought, and Vegeta slid off of the shed and fell onto the rooftop with a wet thump. Vegeta picked himself up with as much grace as he had left and wiped down his soggy clothes while his cheeks burned with humiliation. What had he been thinking anyway?  
  
Kakkarot touched his arm and when Vegeta turned those large Son eyes looked down on him worried. "You okay?" Vegeta nodded, looking at the hand that still gripped his bicep. Kakkarot let out a little laugh and let go, his embarrassment renewed. As he pulled away Vegeta shot his hand out and clasped it, maybe a little too tightly, but he didn't want him to slip away. Kakkarot looked at him more than a little shocked and soon expected to have a broken hand and bloodied face for his earlier folly.  
  
Vegeta turned toward him, still clutching one hand, and reached out with his free one. He ran a finger down the side of Kakkarot's face, following a raindrop as it rolled down the sharp edges of his cheekbone. He heard Kakkarot's breath catch but didn't care. Clasping Kakkarot's still trapped hand by the wrist, he moved the tensed palm to his cheek then sighed and let it go when he realized it no longer felt the same as before. Slumping his shoulders a little, Vegeta cursed to himself at his foolishness and began to walk away. He stiffened as Kakkarot's voice carried to him. "Vegeta..." Wet footsteps slapped the pavement behind him, two thick arms snaked around his torso and squeezed gently. Biting the inside of his cheek, Vegeta relaxed a little but refused to lean into the warm heat behind him. Vegeta was swung slowly around and a palm cupped his cheek with that same tender care from before then slipped down his neck and stopped at a toned deltoid. Kakkarot pulled him into a loose hug and gently squeezed him again.  
  
~~I know this night won't last forever. I know the sun is gonna shine sometime. I need some hope for a bright tomorrow and I know this heart is gonna mend just fine.~~  
  
They stood in the rain a few minutes, sort of looking at each other in an odd asphyxiation. Water ran down Kakkarot's face and dripped now and then onto the Ouji's shoulders. "I think it's long past time to go back inside." Kakkarot nodded and looked at his feet. He wasn't really ready to go back inside and face Chichi, he wasn't sure that he would ever be. Vegeta watched him another moment and felt a warm drop of wetness seep to his shoulder. Sighing he moved to the edge of the building and waited for Kakkarot to follow before dropping to the doorway and going inside.  
  
Bulma smiled then grimaced as she saw Vegeta and Goku walk inside, both soaking wet with hair waterlogged nearly to their shoulders. Vegeta walked around the table and shook his matted head as he sat. Goku sat across from Chichi, a forlorn look on his face as he watched his wife all but ignore him. Bulma wanted to cry just looking at him but decided to sway the conversation. "Good god Vegeta, you look like a drowned rat? What did you two do stand out in the rain for an hour?"  
  
Vegeta snorted and tossed his hair, a flurry of raindrops soaking her blouse. Bulma huffed and turned away to talk to Chichi. Vegeta grinned and looked over to Goku and his smirk fell. He looks like he's dying. Vegeta carefully reached over and squeezed the younger saiyajin's knee. Goku looked at him and then the tabletop. Ice tendrils ran through Vegeta's heart, he wished he had his tail at least then he could give the man some solace without drawing unwanted attention. Goku seemed to understand and looked back at him with a small sad smile. "Thanks 'Geta." Vegeta gave a curt nod then crossed his arms over his chest. Goku took a small sip of his stale beer then glanced back to Vegeta. "Just give me a little time."  
  
Vegeta's heart stopped for a moment and he swallowed hard at the implications that sentence made. At first his head screamed no, but his heart won out moments later with a soft yes. Purring, Vegeta smirked and signaled the waiter for a brew as he tilted back his chair. Bulma looked at him queerly as the rumbling in his chest distracted her from her conversation. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what the sound was, she had only heard it twice after both of their children had been conceived.  
  
Goku noticed the sound too, he looked to Vegeta and gave a small smile as the Ouji took a heavy draught off of his beer. Setting the chair back on the floor with a thump Goku jumped and turned to Vegeta. If he hadn't had saiyajin ears, he might have missed it. Vegeta set the bottle down a moment and the purring increased tenfold.  
  
"Take all the time you need."  
  
---------------------------------- a/n: thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, for clarifications, corrections and general praise. =D I did my best to fix up the errors AND am working on a second chapter that will hopefully be up within the week. *crosses fingers* (pssst.it's gonna be another songfic.) 


	2. Months later

a/n: Hey hey, I NEVER in my wildest dreams thought that people would take so much to this story. It was meant to be a one shot, and then after so many reviews that wanted a second chapter I racked my brain for something plausible and wrote this. It isn't great, but it is a nice continuation. Sorry that it doesn't answer any questions about ChiChi's moving on, but I only wrote the story initially just to get Goku and Vegeta together. Maybe some time in the future if I feel so inclined I might write up a piece that inputs that, but I never meant for the story to even get this far.. Anyway.  
  
Song: Jewel -Enter from the East Disclaimer: still don't own anything. And I definitely don't own the song either. And just as a pre-apology, I didn't mean to make Goku so snively as he seems, but he IS a softhearted warrior. -----------------  
  
~~I went out a-wandering  
  
Beneath an unknown sky~~  
  
The air smelled thick with coming rain, and the clouds ran quickly and so low Vegeta felt he could reach up to them from the ground and they would trace across his fingers. Instead, he was flying above them, watching as they filled the view of the forest below with their thick black cotton. The air felt charged, now and then a soft rumble came from the distance and Vegeta let his mind wander.  
  
It had been a few months, Kakkarot had moved from the small teapot house in the hills. Chichi said he could keep their old home, that she could find a place or even stay with her father until she had, but the burly saiyajin had shook his head and said she should have it at least until Goten had moved out on his own, then she could do as she pleased with it. Vegeta hadn't been there to watch, but he had heard the strained story from Kakkarot later that evening as the saiyajin stood drooping in the doorway of the GR looking like all of the seven hells had fallen to his shoulders.  
  
He had stayed in a guest room at Capsule Corps for a few days, and then one day returning from a walk -Vegeta had noticed that the man took them more frequently and only flew when he had to travel a great distance-he had a handful of bills and pressed them into Bulma's hands, asking what he could buy for a house with it.  
  
After it had been counted, Bulma showed him the various places and Kakkarot chose a simple one-story, though not extravagant was roomy enough for the single man. Bulma told him repeatedly that his money was no good for her, that he could just choose from any of the capsules and keep the damned house but Kakkarot sternly refused, and left with his little ranch home and flew off into the wilderness.  
  
That night, Vegeta followed the younger saiyajin's ki signature and landed beside his new home. Vegeta seated himself on a rickety chair and listened to Kakkarot's tale. He had met Chichi along his route, and she had given him half of the money she had received from selling their home. Moments later, Vegeta was nervously stoking the man's head as Goku sat on his new porch steps and wept silently.  
  
He was headed for the new section of woods now, looking down on the menacing clouds and watching a brewing thunderstorm from the other side. He silently prayed that it wasn't an omen of how Kakkarot would feel tonight.  
  
~~The heavens all shook violently  
  
He caught my eye~~  
  
Goku stood in his kitchen, he had stopped calling everything in the house his "new" stuff. It kept him in a funk to constantly remind himself that all of this was his, with no one to share it with. He could sense Vegeta on his way, and he leaned across the sink to look up into the darkening sky. A small smile split his solemn face, Vegeta was going to get drenched if he didn't hurry.  
  
Goku paced a little and then forced himself to sit down. He didn't know why he was so anxious. Vegeta had come to him every night, listening to him as he purged his sorrow, wiped away his tears and waited for him to fall into an emotionally exhaustive sleep before he would leave. Running a hand through his messy spikes, Goku sighed softly to himself. He wasn't going to do it tonight. Tonight would be different.  
  
The smell of smoke broke him from his reverie and Goku yelped as he hurried to the stove. He turned off the heat and pulled a pan away with one hand too quickly and knocked over another. He dropped it to the floor with a clang, cursed and stuck his burnt fingers into his mouth. He ran cool water in the sink and hissed as he ran his throbbing burns beneath the flow.  
  
He lightly patted his hand dry and looked down on the mess across the floor, burnt fish and stir-fry vegetables were covering the tiles. A well of tears burned at the back of his eyes and he grunted, dropping to his knees and scooped the mess together into a pile with a spatula. Goku tried to blink the tears back, he wasn't supposed to cry tonight. This was supposed to be a happy day, it was Vegeta's day to be treated well, _not_ another sobbing mess.  
  
The sky let open with a sharp crack, the roof hammered with fat drops of rain and Goku choked on a sob as he felt his face heat with anger as the first teardrops fell.  
  
~~A strange fruit fell  
  
It struck me to the core  
  
My heart became a single flame  
  
It wanted nothing more~~  
  
Vegeta dipped below the cloud line in time to get drenched with the torrential rain. He cursed several times, alternating unconsciously into saiya-go. The small house was not far off, and Vegeta could see warm light spilling from the windows, promising warmth and dry clothes.  
  
As soon as he stepped onto the porch and shook the water from his hair, he could hear quiet sobs from behind the door. Vegeta closed his eyes at the sound and prayed that it was only his imagination. When he pushed the door open, his heart fell into his stomach and did slow backstrokes, Kakkarot was kneeling in the kitchen hugging himself and biting cleanly into his lower lip. Damp and goose bumps forgotten, Vegeta strode purposefully across the room, letting only a passing glance pause on a mess piled before the stove, before dropping onto one knee and pulling Kakkarot's face to his chest.  
  
Kakkarot struggled a moment before giving in and sobbing fitfully. Vegeta stroked the thick locks and murmured broken sentences in saiya-go. Kakkarot abruptly stopped crying and pushed Vegeta away. Frowning down at him, Vegeta stood looking more than a little rejected and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kakkarot shook his head, wiping furiously at his eyes and growling low under his breath. "Dammit." He hissed and looked at his right hand, flexing the fingers slowly and grimaced, small blisters already forming on the thick pads. As he began to scrape the pile into a plate and throw it away, Kakkarot dared a glance over to Vegeta and sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Vegeta looked up at him, confused and then felt his heart clench as Kakkarot sucked in a sob and a fresh spring of tears glittered in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta sat Kakkarot down in a kitchen chair and cleaned the remainder of the mess from the floor. He mentally noted that it had once been fish and vegetables and he smirked to himself. Kakkarot had been cooking for him.  
  
With the mess put away, Vegeta turned back to the tall saiyajin and frowned. His eyes were puffy and red, his lip was slightly swollen and trickled a small trail of blood. Vegeta told him to stay put and walked to the bathroom, rummaging through the cabinets and returning a moment later to see that Kakkarot hadn't moved an inch. He pulled off a glove with his teeth and squeezed a quarter-sized amount of salve into his palm.  
  
"Give me your hand." He ordered. Kakkarot complied, and winced as Vegeta began to rub the ointment across the burns and wrap them in gauze. When he had finished, Kakkarot was smiling a little. Gladdened by the sight, Vegeta grinned and dipped his thumb into the cream before leaning forward and working it over the cut in Kakkarot's lip. The younger saiyajin's eyes widened a little and his breath caught in the back of his throat. Vegeta didn't seem to notice, careful not to irritate the wound and gently cleaned the excess of the ointment with the tip of his finger.  
  
He grinned at his handiwork and recapped the jar. When he looked up, Kakkarot was looking queerly at him and he furrowed his brows in confusion.  
  
~~Stranger, enter from the east  
  
Stranger, step inside this place  
  
Oh, and own me, own me, ~~  
  
Goku watched as the Ouji opened his mouth to speak and cupped the side of the prince's face in his undamaged hand. Whatever had formulated in his mind must have melted away because he only held his breath a moment before his eyes narrowed. Goku rolled the ball of his thumb across Vegeta's lips, the night wasn't quite ruined, and maybe he could still salvage what was left. Angling his head slightly to the right, he moved forward, eyes searched Vegeta's face for any remission and found none. Lightening lit the sky as their lips touched softly, and when the thunder called after it's brother, Vegeta had a hand tangled in Goku's unruly hair and pulled him further in.  
  
In seconds that felt like an eternity, tingles raced across spines and Goku grunted once in pain as the split in his lip opened again. Vegeta's tongue darted forth, seeking refuge elsewhere, but he paused at the tang of copper and pulled away with all the reserve he had as long dormant pieces of his brain lit like fire.  
  
Goku nearly tumbled from his chair, not noticing he had settled himself precariously on the edge. Vegeta took a deep breath and held it for a moment, letting it loose soundlessly. Goku watched him with wide eyes, forcing his hands to stay in his lap instead of tracing across his lips as the remnants of pressure remained.  
  
Finally after sitting in tensed silence for some time, Vegeta stood and piled the dirtied dishes into the sink and replaced them with clean ones. Goku stood, brushing past Vegeta to reach for fresh ingredients, never noticing the shiver that passed across the Ouji's spine. Vegeta turned and slapped his hands away from the fridge.  
  
"Get out!" Goku's mind recoiled and Vegeta noticed it in his eyes. His expression softened. "I'll cook. Find me something dry to wear." The lines of pain eased and Goku nodded, retreating into another room.  
  
With Goku gone, Vegeta braced himself against a counter top and willed away the burning of his skin.  
  
~~The clock became a bullet hole  
  
Cruel and unkind  
  
It hurt me with its second hand  
  
Alone another night~~  
  
The small house was soon filled with the smells of roasting meat and tangy sauce. Kakkarot returned to the kitchen, pieces of clothing draped across one forearm and bare chest reflecting muted light. Vegeta bit the inside of his mouth and motioned with the palm of one hand, not daring himself to speak.  
  
Kakkarot laughed and scratched the back of his head, looking down at himself as he realized what Vegeta meant. "When I was digging for these I saw I had most of what would have been dinner smeared across the front." Vegeta took the offered clothes, eyes searching the skin he had seen numerous times in battle but never really noticing until now. Kakkarot chuckled nervously, "I would have changed but I haven't done any laundry. I was too busy worrying about the food." The smile slipped and Kakkarot frowned.  
  
Vegeta drug his eyes back up and forced himself to look Kakkarot in the eye. "Don't worry about it, Kakkarot. It was only some fish." The saiyajin grinned, almost looking like himself and Vegeta nodded, satisfied.  
  
Several minutes passed, both not moving, watching the other with intense eyes until something boiling on the stove began to spill over. The hissing broke their spell and Vegeta turned quickly, "Kuso!" He tossed the lid nimbly into the sink and lowered the heat, blowing into the frothing bubbles that threatened to spill again. With confidence that the food wasn't going to cause any more problems, Vegeta walked toward the bathroom, pulling at his wet training top as he went.  
  
~~Stranger, enter from the east  
  
Stranger, step inside this place  
  
Blue, is that you? ~~  
  
Goku cautiously peeked into the pots on the range and grinned. It seemed every time that he had ever seen Vegeta cook, it was something Italian and it appeared tonight would be no different. A pot of pasta was boiling nicely and another with simmering sauce with a smell that made drool puddle in his mouth. He replaced the lids quickly, not wanting to get caught and accused of messing with Vegeta's spaghetti 'formula'.  
  
Goku set the table, pulling plates and utensils from cupboards and drawers. A quiet grunt and whispered curses meet his ears and Goku's mind raced, trying to imagine what Vegeta may have found to irk him. Nervously, Goku rapped on the closed bathroom door with his knuckles, still hearing muttering but no reply to his knock.  
  
"'Geta?" Goku slowly opened the door and peeked his head around the corner, a moment later he pulled his head out and covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to laugh. The door behind him flew open, and Goku stumbleed backward as his support was taken away.  
  
Vegeta stalked from the room and stood with his hands on his hips. "Is this a joke?" Goku feigned surprise as he appraised Vegeta's attire. A pair of Gohan's old shorts, just a little too baggy to fit Vegeta, was hanging precariously on his hips, waiting for a stiff wind to pull them down. The tank top across his chest was entirely too large, hanging nearly to his knees and hiding the shorts underneath easily, one strap fallen off of his shoulder. Goku's face cracked and he giggled. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.  
  
"Aw, 'Geta, don't pout. It's just a little big that's all." Goku grinned.  
  
"I'm not pouting!" Vegeta growled, "And this thing isn't just a little big, I could make a tent out of it and use it the next time the brat's drag me camping!"  
  
Goku stepped forward, arms spread out in an affectionate shrug. "Come on, 'Geta. You look cute." Vegeta's face flushed with color. Goku could hear the rant coming and tried to force the smile from his face. Instead of letting it boil over like the spaghetti, Goku bent and caught Vegeta's lower lip gently in his teeth. Vegeta's rage pooled at his feet. Goku grinned, and still keeping his grip on Vegeta's lip inquired. "Ou un'ry? I t'ink 'e spa'hetti id done."  
  
Vegeta nodded very lightly, highly aware of where his lip was still held captive. Goku let it go. "Good." He smiled down at Vegeta and walked back to the kitchen. Vegeta watched him walk away and tried his best to ignore the blood that pounded in his veins and the voice at the back of his mind that muttered huskily about rather risqué things he could be doing besides eating some spaghetti.  
  
~~Well, don't bother knocking on my door this time  
  
Blue, go be true for someone else  
  
There's no room inside this heart of mine~~  
  
The meal was eaten swiftly, like the way most saiyajin meals were consumed, and an unnerving silence accompanied it. Goku paused his shoveling to look up at Vegeta through his hair, the Ouji had barely touched his plate and was gazing past Goku's shoulder. In one hand his fork twirled aimlessly, the spaghetti already in a tight ball waiting to be eaten.  
  
"'Geta, are you okay?" Goku set his fork in his plate; his appetite had retreated. Vegeta grunted not quite coming out of his head and Goku stood quietly, retreating back to the living room, mind racing and the food in his stomach weighing like a rock.  
  
Five minutes after Goku had left the table did Vegeta finally come to his senses and realized that his companion had gone. Vegeta looked down at his plate, and then across to his fellow saiyajin's to notice that there was still far too much food left.  
  
"Kakkarot?" Vegeta set his fork down and pulled the napkin from his lap. He walked quickly into the living room, but saw no one. A small noise came softly to his ears and Vegeta wished with all his might that it wasn't Kakkarot weeping. He knuckled the door as he was opening it and paused to look around. The room was empty, no Kakkarot. The window to the far of the room was open, the curtains bellowing out as the wind and rain poured in. Vegeta walked to it, leaning out and squinting into the onslaught of rain and wind.  
  
A bolt of lightening struck several yards away, leaving a negative's impression seared into his eyes. Vegeta blinked and cursed under his breath, finally seeing the resting form of Kakkarot laying in a growing puddle in the pounding storm.  
  
~~My heart has four empty rooms  
  
Three wait for lightning and one waits for you~~  
  
Goku lay face up in the chilly rain. At first after he had plopped down onto the earth he felt silly, but now after he reclined and stared up in the raging sky he felt better. It was like someone else was having a bad day too; only they could control the clouds. The swirling gray above had hypnotized him in a way, and now he couldn't even feel the icy drips that ran across his chest and dripped into his eyes.  
  
Before he realized that Vegeta was standing over him, he was grinning up into the clouds, willing them to finish sucking away all of the ill will he had harbored for so long. It wasn't until another crack of lightening lit the sharp features of the Ouji glaring down at him, did Goku feel the force of all the cold he had ignored and immediately began to shiver in the small pool of water.  
  
"Kakkarot, what are you doing?" Vegeta look down his nose as Goku shivered, rippling the water.  
  
"Nothing, 'Geta.just watching the clouds." Goku's teeth chattered and he grimaced as he lightly nipped the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Baka, get up before you catch a cold!" Vegeta gripped Goku's arm and hauled, effectively sloshing watery mud across his shins. Goku was half way up when Vegeta let go and growled down at the mess, leaving a slipping Goku to falling back into the wallow. A small splash, and the Ouji had his arms crossed over his chest, mud dripping from water logged spikes and spray lines across his face.  
  
Goku picked himself up from the water, wringing a section of hair. Vegeta snorted and started back toward the house. Goku watched him retreating and reached out with a hand, catching the Ouji before he could get to the window. Vegeta turned, looking up, waiting for an explination but Goku only grinned.  
  
"You're awful cute when you pout, Vegeta." The grin slipped into a smirk.  
  
"I am _not_ pouting, baka!" Vegeta growled, waiting for Goku to release him so that he could get out of the rain. The grip tightened a fraction, and Vegeta glanced to his shoulder before stiffening in shock as a warm tongue traced up his neck.  
  
Goku could feel the surprise and grinned, before nipping at tendons and moving up slowly across the Ouji's jaw and latching his teeth lightly to an earlobe. A flush of embarrassment began to prickle on Goku's cheeks as he realized what he had done, he released Vegeta's ear and thought quickly for an apology, only to have a strong hand grip his bicep and haul him forward.  
  
Vegeta crushed Goku's lips to his own, feeling a growl of lust in the back of his throat that he managed barely to control. The familiar heat soared through his body and every nerve ending peaked. Each drop of icy rain that touched his skin seemed as though it should sizzle off, and the tentative grazing of Goku's fingers across his back sent him into chills. The voice in Vegeta's mind intensified, growling and hissing as the sensations struck him, and in a moment of clarity Vegeta realized that it was his own. Nimble fingers continued to trace his back, growing with confidence. They followed the faint lines of scars, now and then tensing as Vegeta nipped at Goku's lips and tongue.  
  
Goku felt dizzy with delight, if an asteroid decided to fall out of the sky and kill him now he didn't think he would care or even if he could stop it if he did. The things Vegeta could teach him, would undeniably teach him, made him giddy. A sharp fang scraped across his tongue and he hissed but did not break free. The pain itself was a flicker in the passion that enveloped him. He could feel his hands still moving, mostly of their own accord now, only wanting to touch each plane of skin. One hand lowered, bound to scoop lightly on the Ouji's bottom but didn't get there as Vegeta stiffened and pulled away.  
  
Goku looked down on him, a little flustered and confused about what had happened. He searched Vegeta's face for anger and only saw the same lust he knew must have been etched onto his face. He opened his mouth to question, when Vegeta leapt at him, teeth biting deeply into his exposed shoulder. Goku clamped his arms around the smaller saiyajin, pulling him tightly to his body as a new flood of sensations swept over him. He unconsciously could feel Vegeta tremble in his embrace and began to purr loudly, nuzzling his nose into the thick hair at Vegeta's temple. The prince released his hold on the fresh wound and his teeth grazed along Goku's collarbone. Goku buried his hand in Vegeta's hair and pulled his head back, bruising their lips in a violent kiss and groaned at the taste of blood on Vegeta's tongue.  
  
Vegeta reclined his head, panting for breath and eyes glazed over. "We go in now, or I'll take you in the rain." His voice was hoarse and gravely. Goku grinned, a feral glint in his eyes that Vegeta had never seen before.  
  
When he spoke, Goku's voice was strained and Vegeta could feel his pleasure pressed into his hip. "I always did like the outdoors."  
  
~~I must have you all to myself  
  
Feel the full weight of your skin  
  
I'll hollow out my insides  
  
To place you in~~  
  
The thunder was still roiling, but with each rumble it grew further and further away as though it were scared of the replying growls of the rutting saiyajins on the forest floor.  
  
When Vegeta first toppled Goku to the ground he grinned and attacked the younger with vigor, only to be flipped onto his own back and ravaged. His first instinct was to fight for dominance, but the man did wonderful things with his tongue and he found his mind couldn't hold a coherent thought.  
  
As they fought to contain their emotion and each other they didn't notice that the dark looming clouds had broken and a sea of brilliant stars were winking happily down at them. Nature herself was content in letting the saiyajins finish completely what they had started so that they may have another to cling onto.  
  
A throaty growl escalated into a roar that had soon been accompanied by another, and in the ensuing silence two placated, damp bodies lay on the soggy earth, panting. Goku ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair and pushed his bangs from his eyes, he turned his head to the side and watched as Vegeta lay in a near doze still lying in the shallow trench they had dug with their bodies.  
  
Grinning, Goku leaned over and kissed the corner of Vegeta's swollen lips tenderly and cuddled the prince to him. Vegeta grunted, disturbed from his near slumber and nuzzled closer, breathing deeply the scent that they shared and grinned foolishly before he fell asleep.  
  
~~Stranger, enter from the East  
  
Stranger, step inside this place  
  
Oh, and own me, own me~~  
  
When morning light brightened the forest, Goku groaned and stretched, his body tired and achy. He sat up slowly and gazed around him in wonderment, he was outside his house, wet and very naked. He could see the remains of what were his gi bottoms shredded into a pile of orange confetti trailed between him and his open window.  
  
The night came back to him in a swoop of color and emotion, and he gasped at the things he had done. His mouth turned into a small smile and then into a sloppy grin that belonged only to the heritage of the Sons, one that hadn't been there for nearly a year.  
  
Goku stood and stretched, feeling several satisfying pops along his spine. Suddenly he remembered that Vegeta should be around somewhere. He looked around him, but found no sign that the small saiyajin was still in the forest.  
  
Goku walked quickly back to his house, climbing through the still open window and paused to pull on a pair of gi bottoms and went quietly into his house. At first, Goku's heart began to grow heavy, Vegeta must have left. The smell of frying meat made his stomach rumble and Goku rubbed his belly in small circles as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta was back to him and never saw the look of severe relief, longing and love cross Goku's features. Goku sat at the table, watching Vegeta lean and stretch as he worked away at breakfast, seemingly oblivious to Goku's small smile and look of admiration and affection. When he turned, Goku brightened, smiling bigger. Vegeta began to set mounds of food on the table top and paused to look upon him with a queer eye.  
  
"What are you so damned happy about?" Vegeta tried to sound irritable, but a small smirk ruined his performance.  
  
Goku shrugged and leaned his head into one palm, resting his elbow on the table. "Stuff."  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow and 'hnned' as he turned back to the stove. Several minutes later, the table was covered in a large meal, each saiyajin with a plate that heaped and threatened to tumble over. Vegeta began to eat at his regal pace and glanced up to see Goku still sitting with his head in his hand and watching him with large cheerful eyes and a soft smile.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta took another bite of his food, but Goku continued to stare. "Do you not care for my cooking?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and set his fork down beside his plate.  
  
Goku shook his head. "Your food is always great, 'Geta."  
  
"Then why aren't you eating? Are you ill?" Vegeta regarded his counterpart, but the other saiyajin appeared to be fine.  
  
Laughing Goku shook his head again. Finally, as though resigning himself, Goku picked up his fork and began to eat. After several minutes of watching to make sure the younger saiyajin wasn't going to continue to unsettle him with the continual stares, Vegeta ate as well.  
  
Goku stood from the table after they had finished and began to clear the table. Vegeta sat, allowing Goku to take his empty plate. Goku ran water into the sink and after a while, Vegeta stood to help the man with the dishes. When he stepped beside Goku, he noticed the man was merely standing there, he hadn't washed a single dish and was looking out the window.  
  
A small hiccup caught his attention and Vegeta frowned. "Kakkarot?" Goku turned to him and as Vegeta saw the tears on the warriors face he didn't know what he should feel. He reached up and wiped one away with his thumb and sighed. Goku smiled down at him, tears still shining in his eyes and Vegeta narrowed his eyes in confusion. Goku cupped Vegeta's face in his hands and softly kissed him, little more than a grazing of their lips and released him.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at the taller saiyajin as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. Goku smiled down at him again and opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it and then paused in thought.  
  
Vegeta's heart swelled in his chest. The baka was crying because he was _happy_? Vegeta had made him happy. He smirked back at Goku and picked up the towel from the sink side. Goku set a soapy dish to the side and Vegeta picked it up, wiping at it.  
  
"If I had known screwing you blind would have made you this happy, I would have done it months ago." Vegeta grinned as Goku looked down at him in shock.  
  
A small growl was Vegeta's only warning before Goku had him pinned to the floor. The dishes were forgotten until late in the afternoon when they needed to be cleaned so that lunch could be made; and the world turned on, grinning madly into space now and then over time letting the Heaven's know that finally things were set as they should be. 


End file.
